phineasandferbadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the neighbor and best friend of Phineas and Ferb. Isabella has a very big crush on Phineas. She is the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231, and often volunteers to help in Big Ideas, usually with her troop involved. Everyday she walks through Phineas' gate to ask what he is doin'. Relationship Phineas Flynn Isabella has a huge crush on her neighbor and best friend Phineas. She has romantic daydreams about him and believes she will one day marry him but gеts angry if he does not notice her or is oblivious to her hints, which is generally whenever she acts romantically around him. One example of this is when Isabella and Phineas were alone in Paris looking for airplane parts, and Isabella was trying to be romantic, but Phineas seemed utterly oblivious to her. Then when the boat crash landed on the deserted island and Phineas was trying to find something to fix the boat, Isabella began crying because Phineas didn't even take notice of her and she would've given anything for Phineas to sit down next to her and enjoy the sunset. Then Phineas ran up next to her, having a small mental breakdown, desperately thinking of an idea to get off of the island. Figuring that none of the ideas would work, he gave up hope entirely and sat down with Isabella to enjoy the sunset with her. Seeing how broken Phineas was, Isabella realized that this wasn't the amazing, confident kid she had fallen in love with, so she gave him a pep talk, and almost admitting her love for him in the process, but she quickly caught herself and said something else. She then mentioned Ferb's map and Phineas thanked her for the inspiration with a hug, leaving her in a trance. Later when they make it back to Danville, Isabella hugs Phineas for regaining his confidence to achieve his goal. Not even 30 seconds later they sing a duet in with Phineas taking her hand several times and also showing several signs that he returns her feelings for him ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). When Phineas constructs a device to find cute things to search for Meap, he says he took Isabella's cuteness into account and adjusted the settings accordingly ("The Chronicles of Meap"). When he puts the settings back to normal, the device overloads from an excessively strong cute signal. She uses her position as Fireside Girls troop leader to stay near him and participate in his Big Ideas, under the guise of earning the "Help Thy Neighbor" patch. It is unsure whether Phineas has the same feelings towards Isabella, but mostly he seems oblivious. Phineas feels bad about ditching her, and also says that he cannot tell her he is The Beak because she is "close to him" ("The Beak"). Also, when Isabella tells Phineas he is brave, he replies with, "You were too!" She learns that she will be aunt to Candace's children. Although who she married was unknown, it will most likely be Phineas, since Phineas is now being shown returning Isabella's feelings. She sometimes disguises her affection for him (but very rarely) like hugging him in a crowd when everyone is hugging Perry, Isabella hugs Phineas instead of Perry ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Isabella kiss Phineas.Major Monogram and Carl were forced to use Doofenshmirtz's amnesia-inator on the whole Danville crew due to the fact that they have seen Perry in agent form. Knowing that nobody will remember the day, Isabella kissed Phineas right before they were hit by the amnesia-inator. Phineas then got surprised and shouted to Carl to cancel shooting them with the amnesia-inator, to no avail. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Ferb Fletcher Isabella is good friends with Ferb, likely because he's the stepbrother of her crush, although she seems to get annoyed when Ferb goes wherever Phineas goes. Along with Candace, she has outright stated that Ferb is Phineas' stepbrother ("Rollercoaster"). Unlike her relationship with Phineas, Isabella shows no romantic interest in Ferb. However, after time-traveling to the future, she learned that she might marry Phineas. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). It is also possible he was simply teasing her. Ferb is slightly irritated when Phineas gets all of Isabella's attention and praise for being a superhero ("The Beak") or it can be just the thought of him being the one who controls the lower half and Phineas gets all the attention. When they were stranded on the uncharted island, Ferb listened while Isabella talked about Phineas not noticing her, and offered her a handkerchief when she started crying. He knows about Isabella's crush on Phineas. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Fireside Girls As the troop's leader the Fireside Girls always follow Isabella's orders, always ready and willing to do whatever it takes to help their leader in helping Phineas and Ferb, even risking themselves to do it. Although the girls are loyal to Isabella, and have earned many a badge in helping the boys, they have voiced that they've collected more than fifty of the 'Help Thy Neighbor' patch because of it. They're also aware of Isabella's crush on Phineas and her desire to marry him, and they jokingly tease her for it ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Even so, they remain friends with the boys and squealed with delight when Phineas invited Isabella on a romantic cruise ("That Sinking Feeling"). Timon He's really a good friend with Isabella. He discovered when she has a crush on Phineas. He decided to put Phineas and Isabella fall in love together. Also she agrees to use him as an advice. Pumbaa He's friend of Isabella. He discovered when she has a crush on Phineas. He's also becoming her body guards. So if Candace, Buford, or Baljeet comes over to see the romance, Pumbaa is on the guard. Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Girl Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Fireside Girls Category:Phineas and Ferb Series Category:Human